


Cobarde

by Kikinu



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de tanto tiempo, Drake finalmente vuelve a tener el cuarto para él solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobarde

Drake se sienta en el cuarto que, después de tantos años, vuelve a ser sólo suyo. Josh se ha ido a la universidad, a muchos kilómetros de casa y ese lugar vuelve a ser su reino nuevamente.

Sentado en la cama, se tapa el rostro con las manos, dejando de retener las lágrimas que ha estado queriendo derramar todo el día. Es un imbécil, un idiota. Un _cobarde_.

Él no quiere esto. No quiere la soledad de su cuarto, no quiere que su vida vuelva a ser lo que era antes de conocer a Josh. Él quiere _a_ Josh, a su forma estúpida ser, sus defectos, sus virtudes, su amor por Oprah.

Pero Josh se ha ido y lo ha dejado atrás y es todo su culpa.


End file.
